


Dance, Dance, Robin, Right Into My Heart

by fuzzybunny78



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, DDR, Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, Game Room, M/M, Modern AU, im sorry platy, this took me way longer to write than it should have, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybunny78/pseuds/fuzzybunny78
Summary: Robin is a DDR master, Chrom is NOT. Maybe one day they'll share the DDR spotlight, but today is not that day. The only title Chrom has right now is "gay as hell."





	Dance, Dance, Robin, Right Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platypaints on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=platypaints+on+twitter).

“Fuck!” Chrom exclaimed as his skee ball rolled tragically away from the 50-point hole. As soon as it was there, it was gone. Sucked into the vortex at the bottom of the machine. It wouldn’t be long before it rolled back down so he could try again. 

“Watch your language, my friend, there are children about,” A familiar deep voice cooed behind him. “We’ve only just begun. Are you getting so riled up so early?” 

Chrom whipped around to cast a nasty glare at the man who called the tease, his shaggy blue hair falling into his eyes. “Listen here, Freddy boy, I don’t want to hear it from you. ‘Only just begun?’ I don’t know what world you’re living in, but we’ve been playing for three rounds. You already have so many points!” 

“Experience and wisdom are all it takes,” Frederick responded. He walked over to his long-time friend and placed his large hand on Chrom’s built shoulder, looking down at the tattoo that Chrom so boldly displayed. To this day, Frederick had no idea what the symbol meant to his friend, and quite frankly he wasn’t sure Chrom knew either. 

Chrom rolled his eyes and picked up the skee ball once the machine spat it back out, and he held the dirty ball up to his mouth to give it a quick kiss. For luck. The young man pushed his hair out of his face and reared his arm back, calling out a prayer to the gods before flinging his ball down the runway. It rolled and rolled for what seemed like years before launching off the back end, soaring through the sky before descending gracefully into a large 10-point slot. It was better than nothing.

“Finally!” Chrom laughed and pumped his fist in the air as though he just won the lottery. “It’s better than nothing is what I always say!” 

“Very impressive, Chrom,” Frederick commented in a deadpan voice. “I do believe it’s the end of the game, though. You’re a tad too late to win. Let’s see, your total of ten points against my total of 70...who is the clear winner here?” 

“Come on, Frederick, let me have my moment.” Chrom teased. The young man passed his older friend and purposefully bumped his shoulder, scrunching up his nose as he searched the rest of the arcade. It wasn’t busy - only about five other people were within view - but it was enough to create an ambient buzz of voices. “Hey, where’d Lissa wander off to?” 

“You know, now that you mention it, I have no idea.” Frederick looked around the dimly lit rooms, trying to spot the little girl among these other people. She wasn’t as easy to spot as her brother: she was short, for one thing, and her hair was blonde, not blue. She blended in with the crowd. 

Chrom huffed quietly as he began to wander away from the skee ball machines, keeping his eyes cast down as he searched for his little sister. Lissa tended to wander off unaccompanied; she could never stand in one place for too long. It was hopeless to bring her anywhere with an odd number of people. It would make sense for the three of them to invite Emmeryn to tag along as well, but alas. Instead, it always ended up the same way: Lissa separates herself from the other two men, and they have to find her. Neither of them would put it past her to be doing this on purpose.

“Lissa!” Chrom called. No answer. _Figures, she’s nowhere to be seen_. 

The young man took off down the rows of arcade machines, many of which had a child or two staring intensely at the screen. Frederick sometimes said that too many video games at once hurt the eyes, and now Chrom understood what he meant. 

Around a corner, little Lissa stood hunched against a large machine - one of the big, dark, first-person shooters that the player has to climb inside to play. She wasn’t playing or paying attention to the people inside, though; she was facing the other way. Her eyes were fixed on a short, white-haired man who was using one of the Dance Dance Revolution machines.

Her brother immediately caught sight of his younger sister’s twin-tails upon rounding the corner, and he was about to call out her name when the dancer’s movement caught his eye. He stood completely still for a moment as he watched, enchanted, as the shorter man on the machine matched his feet to the rhythm of the song he chose. Perfect after perfect. Never breaking a sweat. Nothing but intense focus on his face and in his body movements, both of which were breathtaking.

“Wow…” Chrom whispered to himself. He brought his hand up to his chin as he continued to watch, and he slowly made his way over to stand by Lissa, who had a better view. Upon his arrival, Lissa tore her eyes away and playfully punched her brother on the arm. 

“Hey!” Chrom exclaimed, clutching his arm as Lissa broke into a fit of giggles. “What the hell!” 

“Oh, shut up, Chrom,” Lissa fired back with a wink. “You see that guy over there? The DDR guy? You should talk to him.”

“W-What? Me, talk to him? Why? He looks kinda busy…”

“So? Wait ‘till his song is over! If I’m making babydoll eyes at him, I can’t imagine what your head must be thinking about. Don’t you like guys?” 

“G-Girls too!” Chrom turned his head away in a fit of embarrassment before his eyes moved back over to the man on the DDR machine, and maybe Lissa was right. Maybe he should talk to this guy. _I mean, what do I have to lose?_

“All right,” Chrom sighed. “I’ll talk to him.” 

“Yeah! Tell me how it goes, ‘kay?” Lissa giggled once more before turning on her heels, walking past the machine she was just leaning on and making her way back from where Chrom came. “I’m gonna go find Frederick. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” 

Chrom didn’t have time for a snarky comeback this time - he heard the DDR song end and the sound effect that played while the machine tallied up the points. He turned around to face the dancer, who was breathing evenly through his mouth and nose. It seemed he’d brought a water bottle with him. How long was he planning to stay here? 

After a small breath of encouragement, Chrom sauntered up to the machine and put his hands confidently on his hips. He puffed his chest out and cleared his throat, looking at the machine’s large screen in surprise. “Wow, I’m impressed! I hope you don’t think this is weird, but I was just watching you dance over at the FPS machine with my sister. Figured I’d come to introduce myself. I’m Chrom, and you’re damn good at this game.” 

The dancer turned his head when this stranger with blue hair approached him, and his smile widened with each word of flattery. “Is that so?” He replied, sweeping his long bangs back. “That’s nice of you to say, Chrom. My name’s Robin. Oh, and don’t worry about the watching thing. I conjure up audiences from time to time. It doesn’t bother me.” 

_Oh fuck, that’s an adorable name_. Chrom smiled his big, goofy smile and nodded once. “Robin, huh? Nice to meet you. So, uh, how did you get so good at this?” 

“Practice, I guess,” Robin shrugged. The screen changed to display the young man’s score - almost all perfects with only one or two greats - and Chrom let out another impressed huff. 

“Practice?” Chrom repeated. “Man, I was at an amusement park once when I was younger, and they had a game room with one of these machines, right? So I went to play it and I didn’t choose a song in time so the machine just threw me into a random song on a super high difficulty. Safe to say I failed out super quick.” Oh no. Chrom had a bad habit of rambling on about meaningless things when he was flustered. Not only was this guy crazy good at DDR, but he was also cute as hell. Chrom may as well be good as dead. 

Despite his worrying, though, his stupid DDR story earned him a hearty laugh from the smaller man standing on the machine. 

“I can imagine! I was the same way when I was first starting. I mean, it’s been a while, but if you want...um...I can coach you? If you’re interested? Allow me to see what you can do.” 

Chrom’s ears felt hot then, as did his cheeks. His eyes widened as he looked between the perfect screen and the perfect man, his mouth turning up into his signature goofy smile. “You’d do that?” He asked, his voice cracking. “I-I, uh...yeah! That sounds great!” 

“Awesome,” Robin smiled. He stepped off the machine to free up the dance space, and Chrom sheepishly took his place. The score screen faded away until the song selection came back up, and Robin leaned forward to scroll through the music on his new friend’s behalf.

“I’m guessing you don’t know any of this music? I’ll set you up with one of my favorite songs. Don’t worry, it’s not gonna kick your ass.” 

Chrom shook his head as he stared at the music selection, watching as dozens of unfamiliar song titles whizzed past. “No, I don’t play enough DDR to know any of the songs. I didn’t even know they wrote songs specifically for this game.” 

“Only some songs are written specifically for DDR. Others are...I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it.” Robin laughed quietly to himself before pressing the confirm button, humming along to the upbeat music erupting from the speakers as he set the difficulty down to “intermediate.” 

Chrom swallowed as the screen changed once again, and his last moments of dignity were quickly running out.

“Give it your best shot!” Robin called out.

Chrom turned bright red and stole a glance at his new friend, his heart pounding out of anxiety for the game to start - and was that a crush he felt developing? Poor, poor Chrom - he looked at his new crush for one moment too long and missed the first few arrows as they dashed up the screen. 

“Woah!” The young man rushed to gather his bearings and catch up with the song, but he was a step behind regardless. Literally. He gave it his best shot like Robin said to do, but he didn’t even make it to the end of the chorus before the screen turned black and white, signaling that his time was up. 

As if Chrom’s embarrassing woes weren’t bad already, he heard Robin burst out into a fit of laughter by his side. The sound was sweet and light, so maybe it wasn’t all that bad. 

“I told you I was bad!” Chrom exclaimed, watching Robin for another second before joining in with his laughter.

“Oh, goodness! You’re gonna need a professional teacher to help you!” Robin wheezed, holding onto the machine to keep himself stable. 

“Good thing I have one then, yeah?” 

Robin stopped. “What? No no, I’m just a hobbyist. I just do it for fun.” 

Chrom shook his head and stepped to the corner of the dancefloor, taking his new friend’s hand off the machine to hold in his own. His terrible score was displayed proudly on the giant screen for all to see. “Maybe so, but I don’t want to learn from anyone other than you. Stay with me till I can at least get through a song on my own, okay?”

Now it was Robin’s turn to blush. He brushed his bangs back and glanced off to the side, his cheeks turning bright pink as Chrom’s words sank in. _What a flirt_. “Sure. We’ll be here all night, but...I don’t mind spending all that time with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I am very bad at writing frequently and even worse at posting! This fic was written for platypaints on twitter when I hosted a 2k fic raffle to celebrate reaching 200 twitter followers! I'm now almost at 300 when this goes up oooooops. I missed writing!! Hopefully I can set aside some time during the school year to get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> Reminder that I still have ko-fi comms and regular comms open! Ok that's it thank u for reading bye bye!!
> 
> As always, feel free to follow me at the following handles:  
Cosplay Instagram - @fuzzybunny78  
Twitter - @fernandfe15


End file.
